


Yes, my Lord

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Sebastian's point of view and his feelings and thoughts about his young master and his yummy soul which he's sure he'll once devour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, my Lord

You know it's useless,  
this thing doesn't have sense.  
There's no one who cares,  
althought everyone swares,  
you are still alone.

So...  
Give up the fight,  
give up the searching.  
Now-you're alive  
without any meaning.

Don't deny it,   
close your eyes.  
Don't get scared  
while your future flies  
away.  
Yeah, just away.  
I'm just one hell of the butler, that is me.

Close your eyes of innocence  
and fall into eternal sleep.  
Yeah, you can feel  
the pain of every nonsense.  
Just as you've wished.

Revenge is the sense of your tiny life,  
I'm filthy demon, as your butler I hide.  
I'll fulfil your every wish,  
'cause when there's a soul, can't be selfish.  
Dear, this is gonna be just delicious meal.  
I've prepared dinner, very well. Let's go eat.

This is absolutly mad,  
so I kiss your forehead.  
You should already be dead,  
where's the sense that it have had?  
Now it's gone.  
You're all alone.

So...  
Give up the fight,  
forget what ya're leaving.  
Be glad you're alive,  
be glad you're still breathing.

I'm the only one who cares about you,  
but still, I'm gonna be the end of you.  
With last one look and last one hold,  
I just smile. Yes, my lord.


End file.
